Sweet Cherry Pie
by misslush14
Summary: Felix comes home from work to find his wife has a surprise for him! Heroes Cuties smutfic. LEMON WARNING!


**This is my first ever FanFic.  
Heroes Cuties containing smut fic. LEMON WARNING!**

**Characters from Disney film "Wreck-it Ralph"  
Characters belong to Disney  
Story belongs to me**

**Reviews very welcome!  
Please no flaming.**

* * *

It was another end to a long day for Felix. Litwak's arcade had never been so busy and their game had never been so popular. Things were really picking up for them, although it did mean coming home exhausted to his beautiful new wife every night. She didnt mind too much though. She always enjoyed helping him wind down.

After the Nicelanders said goodbye and went to their homes, Felix saluted Ralph and began the two minute walk to his apartment which he shared with Tammy, in Niceland. After the wedding, Felix built them a brand new home to begin their life together. Tammy was happy to leave her old life of living alone in the dark cold world of Hero's Duty and start a fresh with her husband.

So, every day after the arcade closed, Tammy breezed out of her game and took the train to Fix-It Felix Jr. She usually made it home first as Felix normally got held up being congratulated by the Nicelanders. Felix arrived at his doorstep and made his way inside, clutching another cherry pie from Deana. He walked into the smell of a roast beef dinner. "Mmmm!" he felt his stomach rumbling from hunger.

He couldnt believe his luck; how he'd met Tamora, how they had fallen for each other, had their dream wedding and begun building their life together. How every day she surprised him; leaving little love notes around the house, having dinner ready when he came in, coming up behind him and kissing him unexpectedly, little things, which affirmed her love for him, and made him feel someone truly cared for and loved him.

He never imagined he could meet a lady who would return his affections, let alone someone he felt so passionately for who he could spend his life with. He felt truly blessed indeed.

Felix made his way through to the kitchen, following the smell of dinner. The roast was simmering away in the slow-cooker. He was starving and couldnt wait to eat. He thought he would find Tammy there, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Tammy?" Felix called out. "Honey? Where are you?" – no answer. He made his way through the living room, following the passageway through to the bedroom. "Maybe she went to the store" he thought.

He loosened the top button of his work shirt and began unbuckling his toolbelt on his way into the bedroom. He pushed the door open and nearly jumped 10 feet in the air upon finding his wife splayed out on their kingsize bed.

"Tammy! There you are! I thought you had gone out!"

"Nuh-uh soldier, been waiting for you" she replied.

His heart rate began to quicken as his eyes feasted on the sight of his wife. Calhoun lay there, with her long legs stretched out on the soft satin covers, wearing just a pair of black panties and a white tank top which she used to slouch around the house. She didnt think it was anything special but to Felix, she looked cute as hell in it. The soft fabric pinched at her tiny waist, her perfectly toned legs stretched out even more, as she flicked her silky blonde hair out of her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. Felix couldnt stop looking at them. And she never once broke his gaze.

Felix could feel his arousal beginning to mount. Even though they had been married for a couple of months, and certainly been intimate a number of times, Felix still found these situations nerve-wracking, and brought out his shyness and occassional stutter. He felt foolish but really, Calhoun loved that about him. She loved how awkward and shy he got; how innocent he still really was. She enjoyed being the one to take control. It had always been in her nature.

She scooted her pert bottom down the bed, as if about to stand up. Felix swallowed hard. He never quite knew what she was about to do. She really could surprise him sometimes.

He stood in silence, awaiting... awaiting what? In fact, she did not get off he bed. She performed a "come hither" motion with her forefinger whilst staring at Felix.

"Shouldnt we eat?" he suggested.

"It can wait." she commanded.

Why was he so nervous, he wondered. He began taking steps forward closer to the bed.

"How was work, short stuff?"

"Oh..you know, the usual. Busy. Tiring."

"You must be exhausted."

He carried on creeping forward.

"Yes ma'am, I sure am."

"I bet I know just how to fix that." A reddening flushed in his cheeks. She'd used that line many times, but it still had the desired effect on him. Memories of their wedding night flashed back to him. More blushing.

"You better get yourself over here pronto, soldier!" she commanded. His eyebrows lifted but he did as he was told. Oh he did so enjoy that; being ordered around by his wife! Felix had been somewhat submissive his whole life, yet this was the only time he didnt mind. He relished in it actually. He shot over to the bed's edge where Calhoun was perched, legs hanging off the side. The pair were at eye level now. Still as nervous as the first time, he stood motionless.

She took off his cap and tossed it aside, without breaking her gaze. Her piercing blue eyes boring into his. Her hands wrapped around his waist pulling him closer as she leaned forward to kiss him. Hands snaking up his back, she gently stroked him and ran her hands through his hair as her lips parted and she kissed him deeper.

Soft little moans escaped Felix's mouth as his arousal began to get the better of him. "Tammy" he couldnt help but sigh her name. She stroked his neck and ears as she felt him harden against her stomach. She smiled, feeling pleased with herself. She undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, slowly discarding it. She took a moment to admire his form. As much as you wouldnt believe it, he had quite a toned body. All that fixin' sure kept him in shape. She began kissing softly down his chest and stomach.

Felix could feel the fire burning inside him. He felt as though he were about to explode at any moment. Tamora got rid of the tool-belt that was in her way and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Jiminey!" Felix exclaimed. He looked down at her as her expert hands carried on with their business. She was so beautiful. He just couldnt believe he was actually here with this amazing woman, doing all these amazing things.

He stroked her platinum hair which hung over her eyes. He began touching her wonderful soft skin, marvelling at just how good she felt under his touch. All the while, Calhoun tugged down her husband's jeans. They slid down his body and just then, she stopped, put a bit of space between her and her lover and stared at him. She took his hands, guiding them to lift her tank top over her head. She took a moment to enjoy his nervousness again.

Felix felt as though his heart were in his throat. Right before him, sat his blonde bombshell wife, tight petite body begging to be taken care of, perfect breasts, everything as and where it should be. Felix felt himself getting harder. Pretty soon, Calhoun's hands were teasing along his underwear, gently rubbing here and there. Shivers took over his body.

"Touch me Felix" she hummed lightly. Again, he obeyed his orders. Tammy was pushing her chest out to accentuate her breasts. Felix couldnt help himself as he removed his gloves and took her tits in his hands. They felt soft and incredible. He began massaging them gently.

"Oh, baby" she sighed as her fingers found their way into his boxers, and began swirling round the tip of his manhood. She found he was already quite wet. Ecstasy was pulsing through him as she wrapped her delicate hand around his cock and began stroking him. This is just what he needed.

He gently squeezed her tits bringing each nipple out, and tenderly skimmed her perfect body with his fingers, stroking over her hip bones and slender waistline. His fingers felt electric to her. What he didnt realise was she was quite at his mercy too!

She continued stroking him as he closed his eyes and got more and more into it. He drew his head back a little, bit his lip and breathed deeply. She couldnt take her eyes off him.

"You're really something, you know that Fix-It?"

"No ma'am? I'm just... me."

"Exactly."

His hands were all over her, exploring her wonderful body. He slipped his hands into her panties, and she too was rather wet, and ready for him. He traced the outside of her opening with a finger, stroking up and down. Honeyglows spread over his girl's face as she moaned in pleasure. His erection grew even stronger at this point. He slid a finger into her, then added another, slowly sliding them in and out, coating his finger as she pumped him faster.

Neither one of them could wait much longer. They halted for a moment as Tammy pushed herself back on the silk sheets. Something instinctive awoke in Felix as he began climbing onto the bed and crawled up to his lover. He took the side of her panties with one finger and whipped them off from her, slowly tracing them down her leg, which he held up slightly and discarded them to the side, followed by a sensual kiss to her beautiful ankles. He planted kisses all the way up her legs and body until he reached her face and passionately kissed his wife on the lips. There was something hungry about that kiss. His mouth was more open and he took her head in his hands, stroking softly through her hair as they kissed.

"Lose the shorts" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" he did as he was told and was naked in front of his girl. She climbed under the covers and motioned for him to climb in. As if he needed coaxing. Her eyes alone were more than enough to convince him. He got into bed with his beauty and lay next to her.

She quickly took over, and climbed ontop of him, knowing how he liked to feel dominated, and how much she enjoyed dominating! She stroked his hair as she got into position, her legs slightly spread over her husband's throbbing cock. She got comfortable and leaned in close to kiss her lover, her amazing breasts pressing against his chest, her arms around him. He throbbed under her as he took in her sweet scent and everything else about her. He was certainly in heaven.

"I love you Tammy" he declared

"I love you" she returned, and they kissed once more as she lowered herself onto him, allowing him to slip inside her, slowly, delicately, letting his full length penetrate her. The feeling was immense and both took a moment to enjoy it.

"Oh my!" his face flushed as he took in the sensations of her soft velvet core, gently squeezing around him. It marvelled him that she was still quite tight. Although he was the only man she had ever been with. Technically, they were both as experienced, or inexperienced as each other though it always seemed like she knew more.

"Ughh" she moaned as she squeezed round his stiffness. She arched her back as she began moving her hips up and down on him, using her arms to support her. Felix placed his hands on her sides, his thumb gently stroking her hip bones. He loved the feel of them. He gripped her body tight as his instincts took over once more and he began fucking her, moving her up and down on him. She matched his rhythms as she rode him gently but hard!

Her mouth became dry as she panted hard, moaning as Felix's thick cock drove in and out of her. He moved his hands to grasp her tits, her beautiful soft tits which were bouncing up and down too. Her incredible nipples hardened at his touch. He squeezed her breasts as he felt her core tighten around him every now and then. She was so wet! His climax was building and he wasnt sure how much longer he could last.

When he closed his eyes, it felt as though a million stars were flying over and around them. He certainly now understood the expressions of seeing stars or fireworks. He sat up slightly and pushed Tammy down to the side a little, and switched places with her. She didnt expect that, but she didnt complain. He was now ontop of her. He took her legs and parted them a bit more, bringing one up close to his face and side. He delicately kissed and licked her lower leg as the length of his hardness teased her entrance and drove back into her, causing her to moan some more. He loved watching himself slide in and out of her. He placed her raised leg on his shoulder and moved closer to his lover as he fucked her. This position helped him slide deeper inside.

His orgasm was building quickly. The sight of his wife's pussy getting pounded, along with her expression and moans were getting to be too much for Felix. She looked up at him, still amazed by his toned physique. She grabbed his hips now and pulled him closer, quickening her pace even more. She flipped him over, so she was ontop again. She kissed him hungrily. She couldnt wait much longer and she could sense the same about him. She purposefully squeezed her pussy tight around him once more as she stared into his eyes then drove her tongue into his mouth. That always got him going in the heat of the moment.

A wave of ecstasy washed over Felix as he lost himself in his orgasm. He gripped Tammy's waist as he shot into her, spilling his cum inside her.

"Ugghhh ohhhh my!" he exclaimed, his member throbbed as his wife's beautiful pussy squeezed around him as she lost herself as well. Her sweet delicate centre tightened as she came, her heart beating out of her chest, moaning her husband's name as she rode out the last of her orgasm.

The pair settled for a moment, catching their breaths, before she slinked off, sat up and pulled him in for a cuddle. She looked down at him. He definitely had the honeyglows something awful right then. A tiny grin spread across her face. She loved her husband so much; he made her feel so alive. He looked up at her with big innocent eyes once more and the two shared a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"So what took you so long to get home anyway?"

"Deana was giving me her cherry pie.. no! I mean!.."

"Can it, shorty, I know what you meant" she said with a cheeky smile. "Lets go eat".

And the two shared a romantic roast beef dinner followed by another sweet cherry pie ;)


End file.
